This Time
by MISSCRAZYOTAKU035
Summary: Kuroko was broken and abandoned by the person he loved the most. Then, someone found him. Saved by the person he least expected, will his broken heart ever be mended?
1. Chapter 1

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: I'm back. For some odd reason, my brain won't let me be until I post a new story so…here it is. I wrote this in one of my notebooks at school. LOL.**

 **The love triangle here is , of course, AkashixKurokox? The third party is quite an unexpected person so… Hahaha. Surprise, surprise. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine (though, I'd love to have it).**

* * *

"Let go Tetsuya…" the redhead took the prying hands of the sobbing tealhead in a firm grip and put them down as gently as he possibly could, "I need to do this".

Kuroko's head was facing downwards, letting the floor catch some of the salty tears from his bloodshot eyes. His shaky hands, which are now placed at his sides, still bore the silver ring that was supposed to promise serendipity. _Bullshit._

"You have a choice, Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko looked him in the eyes, which caused the redhead to look elsewhere. Akashi had moments when, even he, didn't know how to respond and right now was one of them; he absolutely hates it. "Tetsuya, I don't think I do".

Kuroko could only look at him with great disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never knew Akashi could be this …heartless. He laughed bitterly at the thought, earning the worried gaze of a pair of usually calculative eyes.

"So Seijuuro-kun, you're just gonna end it like this?" when he got no response, he laughed another bitter laugh that was much more saddened than the last one. He cannot deny the amusement that he felt; Akashi Seijuuro, the renowned CEO and notorious cassanova, was an absolute idiot when it came to the matters of the heart.

"I have my priorities," Akashi grabbed his coat and abruptly turned, "this was a waste of my time," he added as he approached the limosine waiting for him outside their supposedly shared house. Each step was agonizing, taking a little bit of Kuroko's sanity everytime his lover neared the car.

"Five years," Akashi stopped in his tracks. "You played me for five years and you even gave me this-" Kuroko removed the ring with shaky hands and threw it on the tiled floors. Akashi just continued to walk as the clanking of the discarded object resounded "-fucking ring!". Akashi froze at that and promptly faced his furious lover. Kuroko's tears continued to spill while he waited for the other's reply. Realizing that he could no longer stomach seeing his lover in such a devastating state; Akashi could only fake a look of indifference, "I suppose you could say that."

Then he completely left just before Kuroko's knees gave way and left him a sobbing mess on the cold floors. He cried his heart out before he finally succumbed to the solace of sleep.

When morning came, an unsuspecting figure stumbled upon the tealhead when he came to visit. The doors were left open carelessly and he came looking for Kuroko within the house when he happened to come across his unconscious form instead. In his panic, he immediately carried him princess style to his car and sped off to the nearest hospital.

After he has ascertained that Kuroko was, in fact, just in deep sleep out of exhaustion, he brought his sleeping former teammate to his mansion. He was then greeted by a monotonous "Welcome back master" by a long line of chamber maids and coat-tailed butlers.

He earned strange looks from them when he just gave a small nod to acknowledge them as he carried the sleeping form of Kuroko with little effort but great caution. "I will be in my room, tell father that I'll be absent for dinner," which was then replied by a simultaneous "Yes, sir". Then he proceeded to go up the flight of stairs to his room.

He put the sleeping tealhead down gently. He stared at the ethereal beauty in front of him and sat beside him. The smaller man was just so captivating. He swept the strayed hair away from the sleeping face of his long unrequited crush. The slight shift of the younger male made him retract his hand.

"You're finally awake Kuroko," he continued to play with the other's hair. Finally adjusting to the darkness of the room; Kuroko's eyes widened by a fraction when he came to recognize the person before him.

"Ah, Midorima-kun?"

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Yeaaaaaaaaa, I'm a big fan of MidoKuro hahahaha.**

 **I know, it's weird (but it's seriously adorable) I have written 3 out of 4 chapters of this particular story already. Should I post the rest? Leave a review, it motivates me**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

This **Time**

 **Author's Note: Damn. Ummm. I'm very sorry. I've been preoccupied with A LOT of schoolwork. Even though it's Christmas vacation. Anyways, I seem to have lost my touch in writing because I'm not satisfied at all with this but here you go. Ah, also a very late Happy Birthday to Akashi and also Heichou and an advanced one to me!**

 **This chapter IS A TIME SKIP CHAP incase you don't notice XD. Also Fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: I put** _ **I wanna own KnB**_ **on my wishlist and Santa replied with a** _ **You wish.**_ **Also, the image is not mine.**

* * *

Inside a rather extravagant condo unit, in an elaborately decorated bedroom, a small figure was sleeping peacefully on a king sized bed. Meanwhile, a significantly taller figure was standing by the doorframe, sporting an amused smirk as he took in the adorable image before him.

He neared the bed and sat beside the sleeping boy. He observed Kuroko with a gentle smile. He touched the alabaster skin which greatly contrasted the navy sheets; he caressed the face that could easily put a doll to shame; he tried to comb the ridiculous bed head with his bandaged hands.

He held his lover as if the other was fragile glass that could break anytime; he treasured him as if he were to leave him anytime.

He still couldn't believe the love that he has with this person; he couldn't believe that this love sprouted from, and came with, great pain.

 _It was all too surreal._

He never would have expected things to turn out this way. He never expected his unrequited love to be reciprocated after such a long wait. Six years ago, when he came across a broken hearted Kuroko; he thought that he had just witnessed an end of a precious life, a great loss, but turned out to be a start of something new, something that would actually _make him happy._

In his stupor, he hadn't noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes quietly observing him. His train of thought was put to a halt when he felt the smaller male remove his glasses. He could only make out a smug grin on the blunette's face which was reflected on his own.

' _He is such an angel'_

"I suppose that's your form of good morning?" Midorima tried to reach out for his glasses, his smile still not faltering despite only being able to see blurred images. Kuroko, who was at a disadvantage because the taller male obviously had longer arms, sighed in resignation after considering his chances of actually winning this little game he initiated.

"You win," that pout he saw once he finally regained his sight was more than enough to be his prize but he wasn't going to let this chance pass. Kuroko was, after all, a person of pride (although discretely) and winning something meant getting something in return. "What do I win?," he said as his emerald eyes glinted under his eyeglasses. Kuroko paused for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My presence… for the rest of your life," Kuroko said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and looked at Midorima as if he was some kind of idiot which, in return, had the taller male shown an uncharacteristic display of pride while he said," I already asked for that three months ago and I could clearly remember you approve of it in a rather emotional manner".

Kuroko could only hold back his laughter, amused that the green haired male actually used their engagement as a retort. He had no qualms though. Every time he recalled Midorima's proposal under the blazing lights of the court, in the middle of a reunion game between Shuutoku's and Seirin's former players (who were, not to mention, aware of the plan), he couldn't help but smile.

He was in for a big surprise when Midorima suddenly landed on his back after shooting a three and got to his knees while the panicking tealhead checked his body for injuries. He could only sigh in relief as he playfully punched Midorima. To his surprise, the green head just hugged him as the taller male practically shook with laughter while a wide grin was plastered on his face.

Kuroko's tears glistened as the ring being placed on his ring finger practically did the same thing. The cheers and teasings were drowned in the background. It was just the two of them. It was their moment.

"How about dinner outside?" Kuroko considered the suggestion and smiled.

"That sounds great."

* * *

 **A/N: It's too short. I'm really sorry. I hope you liked this chapter** **. Le MidoKuro fluff. Goodness. I hope you're not angry with me for updating so late. Next chapter will be slightly longer and yes, it is THE ENCOUNTER. I just thought of something, if you want me to make a separate chapter about how the MidoKuro love progressed just let me know. Until next time. Leave a review please XD I REAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY appreciate reviews. I will probably upload the next chapter on my birthday which is on December 31. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: I know, I know…I didn't update on the 31** **st** **and I am terribly sorry for that. Our family decided to go to the province so… I couldn't do anything about it. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise. (I didn't sleep that well because I felt guilty).**

 **Just wanted to fangirl over the fact that there was a MidoKuro moment in the OVA. Also, this chapter is mostly MidoKuro fluff but let's just see. Basically a rollercoaster of emotions.**

 **ALSO, I'd like to set things straight. I DO NOT, in any way, SHIP AKAFURI/FURIAKA but I still respect people who ship them, I just do not share the same fondness. If you have noticed the presence of one Furihata Kouki quite often in my works, it's simply because I'm a masochist. That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket *whispers* though, it would be great if I did.**

* * *

A man dressed impeccably in a suit had just dismissed his meeting with an important client after reaching an agreement. Instead of feeling relieved, he felt exhausted. The deal was in the bag in the first place and the need to perform the formalities was a big bother to him. No one should ever underestimate him; he was an Akashi after all.

After a defeated sigh and a very annoying pleading session from a very persistent assistant, he ended up in _The Bistro_ with his airhead of an assistant. He came to question how he ended up with an incompetent personnel but this thought was soon set aside when he detected a familiar patch of hair with a peculiar shade of azure followed by one other, that was dangerously close if he may point out, by the color of a dark shade of green.

His heart began to twinge at the sight _. It couldn't be_. His assistant, Furihata Kouki, eyed his boss who suddenly stood up wide-eyed. His aura was completely different, from one of annoyance to something akin to a surprised one, and it wasn't the pleasant kind.

"Where are you going, Akashi-san?" the redhead just straightened the imaginary creases on his suit as he stared straight ahead," You just wait here". Furihata absentmindedly nodded when he saw Akashi's face visibly darken. He just stared at the CEO's back, his confusion was fueled when his boss went the opposite direction to the comfort room.

 _What's going on?_

* * *

After the waiter left, the couple resumed their talk for a few minutes and proceeded to eat after an embarrassing growl from Midorima's stomach. They were in an isolated booth; both men enjoyed the privacy and the serenity. Not to mention, Midorima could actually feed Kuroko without having to bring an enormous "lucky item of the day" to obstruct their display of affection from the other people.

"You know Midorima-kun, I was really surprised when I found out that your tsundere-ness dissipates in the morning," Kuroko said in his usual monotonous voice .Midorima's cheeks reddened. He looked away and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

 _Why the sudden topic?!_

"I-I don't know what you're saying Kuroko. I am not, in any way, a tsundere."

"Yes you are Midorima-kun," he countered bluntly. When the taller man was about to deny the other's claim, the tealhead just continued his statement," though, there are quite a few exceptions." Midorima arched his eyebrows at that, his interest piqued. The thought of his lover actually observing him sent his heart to overdrive. Kuroko took this as an approval to go on with what he was saying.

"Well, you smile a lot in the morning; you look me straight in the eyes when you're serious; you actually ask for a cuddle when we are about to sleep-" Kuroko paused for a moment to take a bite of his vanilla cake; not taking notice of his flushed lover who diverted his attention to eating his red bean soup,"-You also wear the most seductive smile when we're in bed and then you call me by my first name when we're having se-" he was cut short when the savory taste of red bean soup suddenly filled his mouth.

He nodded in approval, uttering phrases along the lines of "this is good", "no wonder you like this" and "wow" as he chewed slowly. On the other hand, Midorima was as red as he could get, silently thanking the gods for the fact that they were somehow hidden from the other diners' view.

When he has regained his composure, he looked at Kuroko. No wonder why he was silent. The sides of his mouth tugged upward as he took in the image of _his_ Kuroko, happily sipping the glass of vanilla shake in his hands. He couldn't help but chuckle at the smear of red at the sides of his lover's blissful smile. This caught Kuroko's attention and put his shake down for a second.

"What is it, Midorima-kun?" his head tilted to his right. The bespectacled man just laughed and reached for the other's face while admiring the other's cuteness.

"You have a little something here," he gently wiped the sauce off of the tealhead. Kuroko muttered his thanks as he stared into Midorima's eyes. To his surprise, the other male smirked and licked his fingers clean. It was his turn to turn red.

"I can't get enough of that soup," Midorima flashed a rare grin as Kuroko covered his heated face with his hands. Six years of this and he still isn't used to his surprise attacks.

"You did it again!" Kuroko said as his face became dusted with pink. Midorima feigned a look of obliviousness and neared the tealhead's face with widened eyes. "Did what again?" he can't help but chuckle.

Kuroko refused to remove his hands from his face as Midorima held his wrists, trying to gently pry the delicate palms away from Kuroko's face. Their melodious laughter was in tune with the classical sounds of the violin in the background. At that time, everything seemed to be peaceful; everything seemed to be perfect.

"Tetsuya?" a somewhat strained velvet voice intercepted. It was then that the feel of euphoria present a minute ago seem to have faded.

"A-Akashii-kun?"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. I'd like to say sorry again. I feel really bad for keeping your hopes up. I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to warn you, next chapters may disturb you emotionally. At least, that was what happened to me. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Leave a review, it keeps me going :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry for updating stories on irregular intervals. We just finished exam period and I'm quite happy about it so I decided to update. Forgive me for being a selfish idiot, only updating when I feel like it. That's just the way I am. ALSOOOOOOOOOO, I'm very pleased when I found out that the glitch regarding reviews was solved. That's one problem out of the way.**

 **As promised, this story will start going downhill. If you read my note at the end of the story I put in last chapter, you'd be aware already.**

 **This is a time skip. AGAIN. Well, for those of you who wanted to know what happened during the encounter, I suggest you keep calm and wait for chapter 5.**

 **So, if you got used to the fluff and cannot handle emotional turmoil, turn away and don't look back. However, if you're a masochist such as myself, I welcome you with open arms.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko visibly stiffened when his phone rang for the nth time. His exhaustion seemed to worsen when he reached for the cursed object yet again. The bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair shone under the light of his mobile phone. He groaned in frustration when the sender's name once again flashed on the screen. He proceeded to scan the distressing message.

 _I need you._

He felt Midorima shift beside him. He silently prayed that the taller male wasn't awake. Unfortunately, the heavens didn't seem to be on his side. When he felt his lover hug him from behind and snuggle up to the back of his neck, guilt started to build up inside his chest. He shivered when he felt Midorima's breath on his ears.

"What's wrong, love?"

The uneasiness that came after that inquiry was starting to consume Kuroko. For the duration of their relationship, Kuroko has never kept a single secret from his lover. Why was he starting to do so now?

"I-it's nothing.." Midorima turned a suspicious eye to his fiance. _Kuroko never stutters_. He badly wanted to know what was bothering the smaller male but the pull of fatigue was greater than that of his curiosity. He pulled Kuroko closer and sighed in contentment. Midorima knew that prying further would get him nowhere with the tealhead so he just let it be for the time being. Besides, if it were a serious matter, his lover would tell him, right? They have trust after all.

"Okay, let's go back to sleep-" Kuroko's eyes started to water "-I love you, Tetsuya" the familiar endearment would cause tear after tear to fall from guilt stricken aquamarine orbs. Kuroko held back a sob.

"I love you too, Shintarou-kun"

The night continued with the bigger male drifting to a well-deserved sleep whilst the other one bawled his eyes out. The silence of the serene night only troubled Kuroko further. He massaged his temples as he heard the voices in his head grow louder. It has been like this for the past three days, after their unfortunate encounter with his ex-lover. It has been three days of confusion; three days of reminiscing; three days of doubt.

" _Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!"_ his conscience would repeat over and over again, but he just couldn't do it.

So, there, in the silence of the night, the tears in his eyes just continued to dampen the midnight sheets. There, in his lover's arms, Kuroko wept while the thoughts of another man plagued his mind.

* * *

"Kuroko-sensei! Midorma-san is really sweet, isn't he?" the looks of envy and awe that were directed to Kuroko turned to that of confusion when, instead of looking at least a bit happy, Kuroko looked worried and worn out. Do you really get tired of receiving different bouquets of flowers after three whole months if they were from the same person? Kuroko's fellow teachers would never know.

"Yes, he is" his fellow teachers didn't seem to notice how forced the smile was. At least it prevented the others from asking further. The distant look in Kuroko's eyes seemed to drift further. He started to wonder to himself.

"Yes, Midorima-kun is sweet but-" he traced the gold lettering on the parchment of paper that came with the bundle of flowers. He could somehow hear the sender himself read the letter in his normally soothing voice.

 _I'm sorry_

 _Forgive me._

 _I still love you._

 _Let's start over again_

 _-A._

"-this isn't him.." he ended in a hushed tone.

It wasn't from Midorima and yet, he couldn't help take his eyes off of the singles red rose that was always atop the other flowers. A faint smile made its way to his lips as he held the flower, not minding its thorns that started to prick his pale skin.

The ringing of the school bell pulled him back to reality as he slowly made his way to the door with the bouquet at hand. It was time for the kids to go home. As he bid every child goodbye, Kuroko handed out flowers to them, but not before keeping one for himself.

The rose wasn't safe to be given to a child anyway.

* * *

"I'm home," Midorima said as he put his shoes away. He smiled when he saw Kuroko near him. "Welcome home," Kuroko hugged his fiancé and gave him a small peck on the lips which he greatly responded to.

Midorima cupped Kuroko's face and stroked his teal locks with his hands. _Was it wrong to check if he was really here after all these years?_ The shorter male closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Midorima's hands.

"You look so tired, love" the green-haired flashed a tired smile and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"So do you. Come, let's eat" with Kuroko leading the way, the couple silently walked hand in hand towards their modern kitchen. A frown made its way to his face when he felt the absence of Kuroko's warmth on his hands as the other male sat on his side of the table.

"Thank you for the food..." they said together before they ate in silence with a few words exchanged here and there before falling to a complete muteness once again. Not being able to handle the heavy atmosphere, Midorima looked up with the intention of having a real conversation with Kuroko but what he saw made him forget what he was about to say.

' _Again..'_

Midorima felt his stomach drop when he spotted the new addition to the vase in the middle of their dining table.

' _That's the 90_ _th_ _red rose,_ ' Midorima had just lost his appetite.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. If you think that that's the worst it could get, you're terribly mistaken. This is lightest of the dark, if that makes any sense. As of now, I'm actually trying to decide what pairing should end up together. Would you be so kind and help me? But not now, you might regret it.**

 **Anyways, leave a review please. It feeds my literary soul. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: Hi, I'm back from the void that is school. Damn, so much workload was given to us which happened to be the reason why I have seemingly failed to recall that I had my "Fangirl obligations". Jokes aside, I can't really put my feelings into words as of the moment. I had so much shit thrown at me to the point where I just decided to give up on life. No, I'm not going to commit suicide. To put it simply, "I had so much shit thrown my way already, I couldn't give a shit anymore."**

 **On another note, I have had this chapter with me for the past 2 weeks already, I was just too much of an ass to type it and write the last scene. This chapter contains what happened during "The Encounter".**

 **Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is not to your liking but that's just life. You just need to face reality and imprint it in your mind that this author is a masochistic psycho who enjoys everyone else's pain. So much for reality check.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time. Just thinking about what had transpired for the past three months was giving him a headache. He could sense that there was something wrong with Tetsuya and of course, he had an idea as to what-or rather- who was responsible for it.

After what had happened between him and Akashi when they had unfortunately crossed paths, he was damn sure that the redhead wouldn't leave the situation as it is. When weeks passed and he hadn't done anything to him, he thought that perhaps the redhead was targeting the most precious person to him instead, Kuroko Tetsuya.

That particular scene would always play in his head.

" _A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko immediately stood up, wide-eyed as Akashi's eyes locked with his own. The tealhead felt a hand hold his. He looked up to see Midorima. The greenhead signaled to the direction of the door and Kuroko understood it. He needed to run and, that, he did._

" _Tetsuya!" Midorima immediately blocked the way when Akashi attempted to run after the startled tealhead. Akashi's desperate eyes clashed with Midorima's stern ones._

" _Get out of my way Shintarou!" this alarmed the other diners. The staff also started to notice the ruckus and slowly surrounded the two seething males._

" _I'm afraid I can't do that Akashi," Midorima's gaze sharpened under his glasses, his emerald eyes holding so much hate. He was furious and Akashi was no better._

" _You know how much I dislike it when people look down on me. Step aside or you will regret it. I and Tetsuya need to talk about certain matters that doesn't concern you. We need to talk about us." Akashi moved his head to the side, barely dodging the fist that was sent flying to his direction._

" _Like hell it doesn't concern me! There is no "us" between you and MY Tetsuya, Akashi!" Midorima hurriedly excused himself from the crowd that has formed around them and sprinted out to find his lover._

 _Unknown to Midorima, Akashi stood there and was left baffled by the fact that someone had the guts to stand up to him but the disdain that he felt for the greenhead was fueled when he had done something he shouldn't have._ _ **He claimed what was his.**_

 _The fuming redhead then left the restaurant and contacted his secretary. He said he had something to attend to._

* * *

 _The same day, Akashi sat in his private office and stared at the portrait of a certain tealhead that was centered on his walls. This one stood out from all the other images of Tetsuya in the room, which was quite a lot, because Tetsuya was smiling._

" _That bastard Shintarou!" his papers were sent flying everywhere. His eyes held pure rage and his breathing started to become uneven. The bottle of whiskey was thrown to a heap of previously emptied ones._

 _Akashi's uncle, Nijimura Shuzo, entered the room after he heard the crash. Noticing the shards of broken glass on the carpeted floors, he approached Akashi._

" _God, Akashi! What the hell are you doing?!" he held the younger male down before he could break any more objects._

" _I waited!-" Akashi blurted out which captured the attention of the raven head. "I waited! I planned everything already!"._

" _When father ordered me to make up some random fucked up story so Tetsuya would leave me and I did, I was so damn scared! I thought he would leave me but he didn't," Akashi started to punch Nijimura out of the blue but the other kept still and listened attentively to the story his nephew had to tell._

" _I was so fucking happy! But-" his voice started to break"-I still needed to, or else, Tetsuya will be gone forever," he held Nijimura by the collar whose eyes widened a fraction._

" _When father died, I was in fucking bliss! And I planned it immediately. How me and Tetsuya would continue our love after sorting out our misunderstandings."_

 _His grip finally loosened. The older male took this chance to escape the other's suffocating grasp and took in heavy breaths, his eyes not leaving the young heir. He couldn't see the other's face but he could make out what he was mumbling about over and over again._

" _IlovehimIlovehimIlovehimIlovehi-"_

" _You're mad, Akashi!" the ravenette stood up and dusted off the wrinkles on his shirt. He noticeably backed away from where the other man was._

" _Yes! I am-" he laughed, almost maniacal"-and nothing! And NO ONE can stop this madman from getting what he wants!"_

 _Nijimura could only step back as Akashi was swallowed further by the darkness._

* * *

The next day, Midorima's paranoia was sent to overdrive when one Kuroko Tetsuya seemed overly enthusiastic about every little thing.

This morning, when they woke up, an uncharacteristic smile was plastered on the blunette's sleepy face. His lover wasn't a morning person. With this fact in mind, he stared at the smaller man's back as he got changed out of his sleeping clothes.

His mind didn't seem to register the lips on his as his thoughts consumed him. Kuroko had a questioning look when he pulled back. The taller man was in some kind of daze and he somewhat felt a pang of pain in his chest when the other didn't respond to his kiss, stood up and trudged towards the bathroom.

"Could he have forgotten?"

* * *

Midorima was drawn to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. With his towel around his neck, he proceeded to the kitchen to find Kuroko in an apron while humming a somewhat familiar tune.

After drying off his hair, he sat on his usual sit and ate the heavenly breakfast. Though he wanted to compliment his fiancé in his improved cooking skills, he couldn't bring himself to speak up and just simply observed.

Kuroko had a distant expression on his face. He ate normally but anyone could see how he would smile randomly, he was reminiscing. The greenhead knew that he had not done anything to get this kind of reaction out of his lover which led him to one thought, Akashi. As pink dusted Kuroko's cheeks and their eyes met, he couldn't help but look away. The small smile on Kuroko's face faltered when Midorima unceremoniously rose from his seat and left without a single word.

* * *

Kuroko tried to contact Midorima every time he got the opportunity to but he just wouldn't pick up.

"Sensei!"

He had no choice but to go back to the classroom when he heard one of his students call out to him. With a sigh, he approached the child. A sketchy drawing of him and his green haired lover was practically shoved to his face by the ecstatic child. His student was smiling up at him so brightly that it somehow gave him a smile of his own, only his was a sad one.

* * *

It was a quarter after three in the morning and Kuroko was still alone in the dining room. He lost hope as seconds, minutes and hours passed by. The smile that he had tried to maintain all day was pressed into a thin line which would tremble occasionally. His sky blue eyes where lackluster. Unable to fathom any more of his disappointment and despondency, he stood up abruptly and blew out the candle that has melted to its charred wick. The pool of red wax on the cake drowned such treasured words that he and his lover had held on to for six years, seven today.

He weakly stood up, wondering where all the strength and excitement, he had, went. With one last glance towards the discarded confectionary, he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Midorima-kun…"

* * *

 **A/N: When I say downhill, I mean downhill. Damn, that was long. My heart cracked a bit. Thank you for reading these stories I come up with. Leave a review, what do you think? Are you torn now? I know I am. Bye.**

 **I fixed the lines lol. Sorry to those who read this before I have, it must have been confusing without the lines.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: Probably the longest period of time I failed to update. One word. School.**

 **Warning: Light Smut and possible frustration LOL. I have a reason for writing this. Also, it was my first time and I was pretty flushed the whole damn time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, just this plot.**

 **I'm sorta considering to not continue this story anymore for some reason but fear not, I won't abandon it just yet.**

 **Um…Yea. Enjoy?**

* * *

" _That's strange…I can't move…"_

Kuroko woke up to the sight of a mop of green hair and a strange sensation in his upper body. He rubbed his tired eyes to see a little better. His aquamarine orbs visibly widened when he finally saw and _felt_ what was going on. On top of him, his lover was on all fours, ravishing his exposed collar bones.

"Kuroko…"

He heard occasional groans and moans from the taller male. Kuroko bit his lip to refrain from making a sound. He stayed still while Midorima's lips wandered his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and red marks on his heated skin.

"You…"

He had difficulty in keeping his focus on what the other was saying but he heard it nonetheless. He couldn't help but shudder when he felt the other's hand travel under his shirt and traced sensual circles on his toned stomach. He felt the shooter's other hand slide up and down his inner thighs. The taller male's head was buried in the crook of his neck, suckling and marking with his tongue.

Kuroko was left to ponder about what the hell was happening as of the moment whilst trying so hard to pretend that he was still in deep slumber. He had a hard time recalling the events yesterday with the lewd sounds of sucking in the background and his lover hovering over him. In the middle of his thoughts, he noticed that the greenhead had stopped his advances. The sudden absence of warmth made him open his eyes. He peeked through his messy blue locks and quickly shut his eyes again when he felt the other withdraw his head from the base of his, now blemished, neck.

"You are all mine…"

Green eyes stared intensely and examined every part of Kuroko. He was memorizing him, owning him, claiming him. Under Midorima's disconcerting stare, Kuroko was startled when the other quickly closed the distance between them. He licked Kuroko's cherry pink lips hungrily. The smaller male opened his eyes in shock, aquamarine meets emerald ones in an instant.

"Oh, you're awake-" Midorima moved his ministrations to Kuroko's jaw, licking it with the tip his tongue "-Kuroko". The taller male put his hand behind Kuroko's head and harshly crashed their lips together. Kuroko broke the kiss and breathed in heavily. His lover was obviously not being himself today. He wanted the other to snap out of it.

"M-Midorima-kun, please sto-nghh…" he didn't even have the chance to finish his statement and found himself in the middle of a battle for dominance. His pants and soft mewls in between kisses seemed to fuel the other's desires. With lust clouding the bigger male's mind, bandaged hands entwined in azure locks, roughly pulling at it. Midorima pulled away and neared Kuroko's ear.

"Why should I?" he whispered in a sultry voice. This sent a shiver down the smaller man's spine. He was too frozen in place to prevent Midorima from doing what he pleases to his body. His lover's strange behavior was troubling and it was starting to scare him a little. He desperately wanted to stop the other. With his new found resolve, he struggled to sit up.

"Midorima-kun-" he was unceremoniously pushed down the bed once again before he could even say what he wanted to. Now he was held down with such a strong force, he couldn't even move a muscle. He tried to push the other off of him but his attempt was futile. The other wouldn't even budge. He was sprawled on the messed sheets, under the predatory gaze of his fiance.

"Midorima-kun please…" his pleading fell on deaf ears as he felt a sharp pain near his neck. Teeth grazed at his skin and left marks that almost bled. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as a persistent mouth sucked all the air out of him.

"We should, at least, celebrate our anniversary, don't you think?" the greenhead breathed into his ear. The inquiry caused images from yesterday flash at the back of his mind, it made him feel sick. He was once again taken aback when he felt something hard poke at his stomach. In less than a minute, he was left panting and gasping for air when their clothed desires rubbed together.

"Ahn..Ah.." the taller male grinded on him while holding his ass firmly. He didn't want this!

"Kuroko…"

He felt deft fingers slide down his back. The friction he felt in between his thighs made the heat unbearable. Slender fingers dangerously pulled at his waistband. The only piece of skimpy clothing he wore was starting to get wet against his will.

The moment Midorima's hands entered his boxers and brushed against his member, Kuroko froze.

A loud sound resonated within the room.

With a shaking hand and eyes brimmed with tears, Kuroko ran. Meanwhile, Midorima was tending to his stinging cheeks. The haze in his eyes has finally cleared out as he watched his lover distance himself from him. He was unable to catch up to him for he was surprised by his own actions. He buried his face in his hands.

" _What have I done?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** **A failed attempt in writing smut lol. Well, if you read closely, it's just kissing and stuff. Whatever.** **I wanted to show Midorima's character change in a way you'll never forget and what better way is there other than smut? Lol. I honestly don't see a reason to continue or to stop this story. I dunno, I'm just…tired.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: We're finally done with all of our school work** **. One problem left: I sort of lost my motivation to write. *Sigh* Anyway, please do excuse me and my capricious self. I don't know why but I don't know how to write stuff anymore because I don't get to feel what I write? That makes sense, right?**

 **Also, this fic's only focus are two pairings. AkaKuro and MidoKuro but the rest of GOM will be given a moment with our favorite Phantom Sixth Man nonetheless. One particular character, however, will be playing a larger role that the others, it's not Aomine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own KnB. Just this shitty plot.**

* * *

"Aomine-kun, what should I do?" the said man just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. He couldn't remember how he ended up in this situation. Well, he sort of did. He was so pissed when the generic sound of his ringtone woke him up at an ungodly hour that he didn't even bother to look at the name of the caller. He was about to shout at the person at the other line but decided against it when he heard sobbing. He couldn't understand the series of hiccups and sniffs he heard in the phone at first but he bolted out of his apartment when he finally did. After rounding a few corners, he finally saw the bar that he usually frequents. There he saw Kuroko Tetsuya slumped against the counter. Who wouldn't approach the tealhead when his usually stoic self was crying like a stood up bride on her wedding day? With softened eyes, he quickly made his way to his best friend's side.

His soft spot for his partner was something that never changed throughout the years, which brings us to the current situation.

"Tetsu…" After a few reassuring pats on the head and back rubbing, the other's sobs finally died down. "Cheer up!" he forced a smile and gave the smaller male yet another gentle pat on the head. Who knew that an elite cop could be this gentle?

"But...I don't know what to do anymore…" this sent another wave of tears down the man's porcelain cheeks. Finally deciding that talking it out with the tealhead wasn't going to get him anywhere, he remained quiet and drew the boy closer. He ran his thumb across his best friend's face and wiped the salty tears away. Kuroko seemed to relax to the other's touch.

"You know-" this caught the tealhead's attention "-this feels like déjà vu."

" _Aomine-kun!" a sixteen year-old Kuroko ran into tanned arms, sobbing._

" _Tetsu! What's wrong? Who did this? I'll kill him!" the uncharacteristic display of emotions broke Aomine's heart, awakening his protectiveness over the tealhead. He listened to the other's problems in between sobs and tears, which he would occasionally wipe away. He started to pacify his shadow with some sappy explanations._

 _After he got the smaller male to calm down, he laughed a humorless laugh._

" _Tetsu…Akashi surely remembers your first anniversary. He's just busy as of the moment so, don't cry, okay?" With a grin, he held Kuroko in his arms._

" _H-Hai…Thank you Aomine-kun, you're the best." The small smile on his best friend's angelic face made Aomine look away, his tanned cheeks flushed pink._

" _Whatever…"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this again but… If you really love someone, you should, at least, expect to get hurt but-"he combed Kuroko's hair with his hands comfortingly "-that hurt shouldn't matter if it's for that particular someone." Only Kuroko's hiccupping was heard after as Aomine continued to play with Kuroko's teal locks.

Aomine started to reassess the situation and laughed awkwardly _._ "Man, I never expected that I'd be forced to say such things to you again, much less because of Midorima." A look akin to longing resurfaced in Aomine's cobalt blue eyes, the same suppressed longing he had for years. It quickly dissipated when a pair of sky blue eyes looked at him with such pure trust and gratefulness.

"Thank you Aomine-kun. You're definitely the best." The tanned man hid his face behind his sleeves and ruffled the other's hair playfully.

"Whatever…" he muttered. After that, he had a couple of drinks while Kuroko settled for a light breakfast and red wine. While Aomine was plotting on taking a piece of bacon from Kuroko's plate, the other's phone started to vibrate. Kuroko didn't have the chance to look at the caller's ID because of the tanned male's failed attempts at stealing some of his breakfast.

"Hello?" he held the phone by putting it in between his shoulder and head while swatting Aomine's persistent hand away from his plate.

"Tetsuya-"Kuroko froze "-I need your help." The voice was calm but somehow laced with distress, this left Kuroko curious and worried for the person on the other line.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" Aomine stopped at his silly antics and stared at the smaller male with genuine concern.

Kuroko Tetsuya was having a very eventful day.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write something that'll calm me down. I guess this did the trick. Please leave a review, I love reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: *Drum Roll* Guess whose fucking back!**

 **LOL. I don't deserve a grand entrance haha. I'm sorry I suddenly disappeared from the surface of the earth.**

 **I kind of notice a change in my writing style? I don't know anymore. Honestly, I just type away.**

 **Also, the reason for my absence is a mixture of reasonable writer's block and inspiration loss and of-fucking-course, my lazy ass. I had this chapter for weeks but I didn't want to type it.**

 **SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **Um, I have A LOT OF OTHER PLOTS and I'm sort of starting on one right now. Also, I have a new fandom I'm obsessing over so that might be trouble.**

 **Well, enough of that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think this indolent little shit can manage to make a masterpiece such as Kuroko no Basket? Hell no!**

* * *

' _What kind of sorcery possessed me to do this?'_ the blunette questioned himself. He had been staring at the red light, muttering profanities under his breath. Seriously, it was still morning but he felt beat.

He honestly didn't know how he ended up in here; he couldn't understand himself anymore.

When Akashi had called him with much urgency in his voice, the blunette couldn't help but worry. He knew Midorima would not be pleased with his decision to check up on the redhead but at the same time, he saw it as some kind of opportunity to "rebel". Call his actions anything you want but it most certainly is not "cheating". No, he just wanted to ensure his "ex-teammate's" well-being. You couldn't blame him. When people call you out of the blue then suddenly hang-up after saying a single sentence, you're bound to feel uneasy.

Kuroko wasn't an idiot. He knew that doing this would somehow worsen his current situation but a voice at the back of his mind was taunting him.

' _He might be in some kind of hostage situation and you ignored his only salvation, you!'_

' _He might have accidentally set his house on fire because he attempted to cook a homemade meal, you know, the ones you used to make for him?'_

' _Oh God! He might have attempted suicide under the influence of drugs!'_

Next thing he knew, he was inside his BMW. Now, he was in the middle of traffic, deep in thought. Panic started to make its way into his head as the unreasonable thoughts overwhelmed him. He stepped on the gas, going in a direction he had memorized by heart a few years prior. The possibility of the redhead residing elsewhere was something that he didn't even consider, he just had the strong feeling that he was still there.

After a few minutes of distress, frustration, self-loathe and internalizing, a tall metal barrier finally obstructed his path. Taking in a deep breath, he started to weigh his options. He could turn back and reconcile with his fiancé or he could further complicate things and go with this. Beyond this entrance could be something he would regret. Well, hesitation wasn't really what you would consider at this point and the somewhat ominous opening of the gigantic gates proved that to be true.

Driving along a driveway he desperately tried to forget for years wasn't the worst experience of his life but it might have nabbed the top spot in his ' _Most unnerving, uncomfortable and unfortunate things that has ever happened to me'_ list.

Cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck after he turned off the engine of his car. The soothing purr of his car served as sort of a distraction and it calmed his nerves. Now he felt like a newborn fawn. It took all of his mental, emotional, physical and, even, spiritual self to keep him from stumbling over invisible objects. Would he even manage to make it to the doors?

Fate must have been in a seriously playful mood. The words "Fuck this, I'm out" were at the tip of his tongue but died down in an instant when he saw the shock of red a feet away from him.

' _To hell with driving in his driveway. This. Him. He was the most unnerving, uncomfortable and_ _ **unfortunate**_ _thing that has ever happened to me.'_

Akashi Seijuuro. The man who had been his world, the man who made it spin around his pretty little finger and the one who eventually let it crash against the cold hard ground, shattering it into a billion unmendable pieces. All of the misery he had gone through came back to him with great force that almost made him want to retreat. Suddenly, the urge to slap the redhead was strong, but the rest of his emotions managed to block that thought out.

A myriad of sentiments momentarily rendered him unresponsive.

Awe. Akashi had aged well over years. Seven years ago, he remembered feeling every muscle the Akashi heir ever had. Who would have thought that the same thought would cross his mind again?

Hatred. Don't even get him started on this one. It's pretty self-explanatory. This person gave him the feeling of betrayal and hurt that could last him ten life times. He would never forget the cold, sleepless nights while enveloped in Midorima's arms. Countless nightmares, panic attacks, untimely breakdowns, insecurities and emptiness. But he's still alive. Barely,but he was still breathing.

Gratitude. Strangely enough, he felt thankful. Thankful that Midorima had been the one who picked up his pieces and managed to put them back together, making sure they stay in place for the past seven years…or for most of it. There had been an undeniable change between the couple these past few months and it's not exactly for the better. He could feel himself falling apart once again. Guess it's true. Once one is broken, he is beyond repair but can still be functional. If that were the case then it's safe to say that Midorima was using him to his greatest extent, in the most cherishing way possible. He knew that despite their recent disputes, his significant other's love was the best as it could be. He feels it every living second, he breathes it in every single minute, and he repays it every moment he possibly could. Their love runs as deep as…as the bags under Akashi's eyes? Which leads him to the last thing he felt at that moment.

Satisfaction. Despite the other's obviously improved features, he looked miserable. With his unkempt hair and crooked neck tie, Kuroko's forgiving nature immediately took pity on the redhead. At the back of his mind he almost… almost feels a sense of accomplishment. At least he wasn't the only one hurting in this relationship—previous relationship.

An awkward greeting from the redhead in the form of a faint smile and an exhausted wave snapped him out of his reverie.

"Sorry for inviting you on such short notice Tetsuya," the mentioned blunette stared at the hand held out to him for a brief second before finally realizing what the other man was trying to do.

"I wasn't doing anything in particular anyway. No worries." He took the offered hand and extended his own. A forced smile ghosted on his lips, a failed attempt at not showing his discomfort at the moment. The handshake lasted for quite a while, sending familiar shivers down both men's spines. Akashi's touch was not foreign to him but it most certainly was not comforting. With little to no reluctance, Akashi pulled his hand away.

' _That, in itself, could be a great metaphor of our failed relationship.'_ Kuroko humored himself.

Confusion and worry exhibited on Akashi's features as he stared at the small, bitter but genuine, smile on his ex-lover's face. It looked out of place, given the current situation.

"Are you, perhaps, feeling unwell? Tetsu-" Akashi's voice hitched in his throat when, for the first time for the past several years, the other looked him in the eyes. Albeit great unease was to be seen, it was still some kind of development.

"No, just um… tired from driving. I could ask you the same thing Akashi-kun. You gave me quite a scare over the phone." With what it seemed like a resigned sigh, Akashi turned around and started to walk towards the all too familiar door to his house. Kuroko followed suit.

"You'll see…"

Kuroko didn't know what to expect, but he knew that it was something serious. No one calls their ex-boyfriend years after their break-up out of the blue to discuss their lives over a cup of tea, right? On second thought, this was Akashi we were talking about. No one knows what's going through his mind. That's why when he was welcomed by a living room that seemed normal, other than some misplaced items here and there, he started to question the other's motives.

He kept quiet until a blur of black and white tackled him to the ground.

"Nigou…" Kuroko couldn't help but smile. The dog licked all over, whimpering and snuggling up to him. The tealhead was happy to see his dog—well—Akashi's dog, in healthy condition. Nigou was their "child" back then, he always ensured that she was in top condition, unforgiving if something ever bad happened to the mutt.

"I'm glad she still recognizes you" the gentle smile on the redhead's face caused Kuroko to look away. This felt wrong. Kuroko straightened himself up, much to the dog's charging.

"What's really going on here, Akashi-kun?" the other's smile dropped in an instant, replaced by something that could be called his "business mask". There was something more to it, but Kuroko couldn't quite point it out.

"Like I said over the phone, I need your help" the redhead took a seat on one of his leather couches and gestured Kuroko to do the same. _Was this going to be a long talk?_ Kuroko obliged, seating on the opposite end. Donning a mask of his own, he faced the taller man.

"With what?" the fact that one Akashi Seijuuro needed help with something piqued his curiosity. A moment before the man in obvious distress could utter a word, a voice cut in.

"Daddy Sei!" Cerulean eyes widened at the sight before him. On the Akashi heir's lap was a smaller version of him, hugging and tugging at the older male. The slightly darker red hair of the ebullient toddler brushing on Akashi's face. With a tired smile, the redhead pulled the child closer to him.

Akashi waited for Kuroko's eyes to focus on his, "With him."

Kuroko just stared, barely comprehending.

"What the hell."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still sorry XD. I feel bad lol. Well, leave a review please. I want to see your reactions. LOL.**

 **XD. So there was a slight misunderstanding. Sorry for not being clear XD. The child looks like Akashi, not Tetsuya. I put a couple of sentences to sort that problem out. Jaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Don't hop aboard the nope train yet, everything will be explained next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Time**

 **Author's Note: Hello there. Um, yea. Life is a bitch and people said to live life to the fullest so… I acted like a grade A bitch and neglected this fic for months. I'm such an ass lol. Honestly, I suggest you reread the story because it will confuse you. Things are starting to unravel. LOL.**

 **Tumblr is partially to blame.** _ **misskureijiotaku**_ **, if you want to check it out. I post KNB and SNK fictional chats. Hehe.**

 **Also, yes. One particular scene here is what happened during the first chapter.**

 **I tried to make it long. I think I failed haha. When did I not?**

 **School is gonna start in August for me. Damnit.**

 **Disclaimer: KNB is not mine. If it were, things would get steamy *wiggles eyebrows*.**

* * *

Kuroko couldn't hear Akashi calling out to him, every word uttered turning to deafening white noise. Quivering hands clutched at the front of his shirt, attempting to calm the painful thrumming there. An imaginary weigh had been put over his shoulders and his legs started to tremble. He silently applauded himself for managing to stay on his feet. He couldn't think straight, his heart hurt too much. It was funny, in a way, really. How could he possibly forget?

Azure eyes immediately took purchase on the child innocently bubbling with joy on Akashi's lap. The tealhead almost felt bad for the boy. How could something so precious remind him of the day he greatly wanted to forget?

The older redhead felt his heart sink at the forlorn expression on Kuroko's face. He looked away, guilt scorching in his stomach. He knew what the other had in mind, he knew what the other was recalling. How could he not when his conscience recapped the happenings every time it had the chance to?

" _I got a girl pregnant…" Kuroko stilled. Did he hear that right? That couldn't be. 'I'm just too exhausted,' he reassured himself. He glanced at his lover. Akashi was avoiding his gaze, staring at the tiled floor with great interest._

 _Something broke inside him. It wasn't true, right? Akashi would never do that to him, right? They were still in love, right? He wanted to laugh it off and tell the redhead that he wasn't fond of these kinds of jokes, but the look on the other's face left him unable to speak._

 _It was just supposed to be one of those rare days where he would catch a glimpse of his lover. A small spark of hope should have ignited within him, compelling him to feel faith in the relationship that would seemingly fall apart at any given moment. He thought that, in time, their love will be rekindled by longing. What the other had said suddenly made him feel that his waiting was all in vain. He felt foolish. How did it come to this?_

" _S-Sei, it's okay. We can talk about this," he forced a smile to somehow convince Akashi, to somehow convince himself that everything was going to be alright. Holding back his tears burned at his eyes and breathing became a laboring task but he will stay strong, for the both of them. "It's an accident, right?" he cursed under his breath when his question came out as a mere whisper._

 _He knew that Akashi was obligated to partake in social gatherings, it comes with his name after all. He must have gotten carried away in one of said parties. Maybe the redhead was forced to adultery by some spoiled heiress? It wouldn't be the first time someone had ask this of him, usually accompanied by various threats that may affect the future of their company. Akashi wasn't the type to comply though. Kuroko shuddered. Was it him? Has Akashi grown tired of him? Was he an unworthy lover to a conglomerate heir? Did Akashi do it willingly? He felt a tear cascade down his cheek. It was okay. Everyone commits mistakes. Akashi is just human after all. He wouldn't blame the other one if he felt the need to relieve his sexual needs. He believed that it was his fault. It was his fault for being a useless partner._

 _His lover, still not meeting his eyes, released a shaky sigh. Akashi's clenched fists tightened, "It wasn't". And just like that, Kuroko felt the world crumble under him. His knees felt weak and tears blurred out everything. He clutched his head, the pain was starting to get unbearable._

 _Kuroko failed to see the remorse that was present in Akashi's dimmed eyes. Guilt. Shame. Weakness. He didn't see the lone tear roll down the other's cheek and the way he mouthed 'I'm sorry. This is for your own good', as the coat fluttered behind Akashi when he reluctantly turned. Akashi forced his feet to step forward and walk out, all the while urging himself not to just enclose Kuroko in his arms and tell him that it was all a lie to get the other to hate him._

 _Akashi wanted to hold the hands that clung unto him. Keeping his hands by his sides felt like punishment, as if he were voluntarily forcing his heart to stop beating. He wanted to kiss Kuroko's tears away and promise the other forever…but he couldn't, not when Kuroko's life is at stake. He needed to leave now but why? Why was this so hard?_

" _S-Sei, was it me? Did I do something wrong? I can change please…please don't do this to me." Kuroko was on his knees, nails digging into the cloth of Akashi's coat. Akashi chose not to answer. "We can raise the child as our own! We'll be a family! Don't you want that?!" Kuroko continued, unable to keep his calm._

" _Let go Tetsuya…" the redhead took the prying hands of the sobbing tealhead in a firm grip and put it down as gently as possibly could, "I need to do this"._

" _You have a choice, Seijuuro-kun…"_

" _Tetsuya, I don't think I do…"_

"Tatsuki…" Akashi called out to the child, curiosity and amusement evident as he felt the boy jump off his lap and approach Kuroko, taking tentative little steps. The display of unusual behavior kept Akashi glued to his seat.

"A-Ano…" the squeaky voice pulled Kuroko out of his musings. A small hand found its way on his cheeks, the soft touch wiping away the wetness that he has unknowingly let flood his cheeks. After a few seconds of just staring in awe, Kuroko finally offered a small smile. "I'm fine…" he didn't quite catch the child's name.

"Tatsuki. Akashi Tatsuki. It's nice to meet you." The kid held out his hand and beamed a smile, warming Kuroko's heart. He shook the hand as he would a grown man. Surely, this child didn't want to be taken lightly. Akashi watched the events unfold with a faint smile. He was glad he convinced Tatsuki to play "play house" several weeks before. Their game had rules, 1) He is Akashi Tatsuki for the duration of his stay, 2) He is required to call Akashi "Daddy Sei" and 3) No questions are to be asked about Mommy and/or Akashi's love life. If Tatsuki loses, he doesn't get to eat junk food. Simple.

"You know, my mama always said that beautiful people should always smile," the child informed, oblivious to the fact that the word "mama" had struck Kuroko more than it probably should. Akashi's reaction was no better, his lips instantly pressed into a straight line. The conversation was starting to venture to unwanted territory.

 _ **Six months ago**_

" _Please, Akashi, take care of our child," the drenched couple kneeled before him, a boy in peaceful slumber encased in the man's arms. "At least, until we resolve this problem"._

" _Please," the woman pleaded, her eyes bloodshot. Akashi was stared blankly. He just stood there, still trying to shake away the drowsiness due to the ungodly hour. He wasn't even fazed when the two people who disappeared a few years prior were now on his door step. What the hell was going on?_

" _Dry yourselves and explain," he stepped aside and let the couple enter._

 _The next day, he almost fell from the bed when he felt the small figure beside him shift, curled up in the sheets. He thought the yesterday's happenings were a dream. Regardless, he had sworn to protect the child at any cost and an Akashi never goes back on his words._

" _Where are mama and papa?" the child rubbed his tired eyes. Akashi smiled and smoothed out the boy's bedhead with gentle pats._

" _They're on a trip…"_

 _He could only wish that the child's parents were okay; After all, they were dear to him as well._

" _We need to talk, Tatsuki Kagami."_

Feeling alert, the redhead braced himself for what was to come. "She must be a great woman" he heard Kuroko say, his voice mellowed with a hint of bitterness. The child, unaware of the current situation, brightened up and replied with much enthusiasm, "She is! And she loves me and papa very much".

Akashi knew from experience that Kuroko was a sharp person. Being an individual who lurked in the shadows for majority of his life, the tealhead had developed exceptional observation and analytic skills. He tensed up, if Kuroko had not changed then that would mean that he had picked up a crucial detail from the conversation. How Tatsuki said papa instead of daddy could potentially put the redhead on the spot and he would have to explain himself, betray the assurance that Tatsuki's parents had entrusted in him. A promise was not to be taken lightly and he wanted to keep it that way. To his luck, Kuroko's fuddled mind rid him of his usual sharpness.

As if on cue, the tealhead's phone rung, Akashi released the breath that he held. Kuroko paid no mind to who the caller might be and absentmindedly pushed the answer button. Ruby and golden met blue for a fleeting moment, Akashi conveying an unsaid thought he had wanted to say the minute Kuroko stepped into his home. **I miss you.**

"Daddy Sei…Can you accompany me to the restroom?" the child interceded. The eye contact immediately broke. The boy held the Akashi's hand and started to walk to the direction of the comfort room, dragging the older male along.

Kuroko looked at the scene, clearly impressed by Tatsuki's manners and speech practices while he waited for the caller to speak. There was a long silence before the other line was heard, "Kuroko".

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko's voice was wary.

This caught Akashi's attention, stopping halfway down the hall. Tatsuki stomped his tiny legs, bare feet creating a gentle 'thump' against the carpeted floors. He sighed in defeat when the boy almost toppled him over by the sheer force of his insistent pull. _'This kid is as strong as his father and as persistent as his mother,'_ he noted.

Kuroko's voice faded in the background, leaving Akashi smiling. He was just glad that Kuroko was here.

' _I missed him…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it's not Akashi's child. He lied about having a girl pregnant to save Kuroko from his father (Check out chapter 5? If I'm not mistaken) and lived his years without Kuroko in vain. Also, shit will start to go down the drain. I guess. Midorima plays a really big part, he is not to be forgotten but I guess you'll find out sooner or later.**

 **If you have questions, ask away.**

 **Leave a review, it keeps me going.**


End file.
